The Ice Warlock
by Queen Valka
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless stumble apon a small village the two friends discover that among the mountains lives an ice Warlock. When the Warlock steals Hiccup's identity it's up to Toothless to break the curse and save Hiccup.(sorry I suck at summaries)


" You okay bud?" Toothless landed in a rocky clearing near the edge of the woods. The night fury shivered. They were pretty far north and Toothless wasn't really designed to live in the arctic." Here you go." Hiccup pulled a big fur bundle out of the satchel. Toothless sniffed it. What on earth was that going to do?" Give me a second." Hiccup unfolded the bundle into a huge blanket that could almost completely cover the dragon."There you go." Hiccup spread the fur over Toothless. We took out another smaller bundle and wrapped it around the fake tail fin. If it froze they were stuck there so they better keep it functional. Hiccup set his map on the ground and began to unfold it." So our last stop was around here?" Hiccup pointed to a small island labeled "Stinky Breath". He wrote under the name that it had too strong of winds for anyone to live there.

Hiccup sat back and chewed on the bottom of his pencil." Hmm. We probably should have been paying more attention." Hiccup glanced over at Toothless who was rolling around on the dirt playfully. He then curled himself up in his blanket with only his tail and nose peaking out. Hiccup chuckled." I think we're about here." He circled the very corner of one of the tiny sheets of paper. He held up a new sheet to Toothless." Can you?" Toothless licked the paper and shook his head back. The paper tasted awful but night fury saliva was a very powerful glue."Thank you." He examined the landscape to draw on the map.

There were huge icebergs slowly drifting far out into see. And much smaller ones whirling around in the weak whirlpools under the shallow waters by the shore. Frost coated the trees and plant life. The air was so cold you could see your breath. Which Hiccup found a little too amusing." Look Toothless. I'm a dragon." He breathed out causing a little puff of fog that looked an awful lot like smoke. Toothless narrowed his eyes in annoyance." Just pretend I didn't say that." Hiccup looked down at the map slightly embarrassed. Toothless wrapped his wing over his head and tried to take a nap. But that only lasted a couple minutes.

Toothlesses head popped up and his ears flapped curiously. He rumbled softly." What is it?" Hiccup asked never looking up from his drawing. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup on the cheek to look up." Huh?" A long trail of smoke was floating into the sky. It looked like smoke from a chimney." Who would be crazy enough to live all the way out here?" Hiccup stood up and packed his map and pencil." Let's go check it out." Toothless pouted and crawled back into the cold. The wind began to pick up." We better walk. It's not too far." Toothless snorted. Hiccup and Toothless hiked down the hill. The snow got even denser and plentiful the further down they went. Toothless lifted his head as high as he could. His paws kept sinking into the snow. Hiccup wasn't as heavy and his feet...foot was bigger compared to his weight so he didn't sink as much. Well his prosthetic kept sinking when ever he put pressure on it. The stump began to throb. He winced slightly in pain but he was used to it. They finally got out of the snow and onto a sheet of ice. Hiccup switched his walking leg to his ice leg and leaned on Toothless for balance.

After about half an hour the two friends found there destination. A little village. The first thing they saw was a bar that took up the largest building. Toothless cocked his head at the loud chanting coming from the drunk locals. Hiccup shifted his attention to a little hotel. It looked kind of cozy but also pretty old. Toothless shoved Hiccup forward as if to tell him to go inside." I'm staying out here with you okay bud." Hiccup backed up but Toothless wouldn't let him. If Hiccup stayed out here during the storm he would get hypothermia. Eventually Hiccup gave. "Fine but stay warm okay? We can head back to Berk tomorrow. At dawn." Toothless nodded in agreement. Hiccup headed into the inn while Toothless got comfortable in a small hole of snow that he set the blanket in.

"Hello?" Hiccup enters the little hotel. The walls were painted a mossy green color with creamy white accents. There was a young woman at the desk. She wore very elegant but casual clothes. She had dark fudge eyes and chestnut hair." May I help you sir?" Hiccup looked over at her." Uh yes actually. I just needed to stay for the night. It's pretty stormy outside you know?" She nodded." Yes I can see. We only have a few rooms available. But they're pretty expensive." Hiccup winced. He hadn't really thought about that." Uh, I don't exactly have any you know...money. Is there anything else I can do to pay off the debt?" The woman shook her head but then nodded." Actually yes. We have a restaurant in the back and one of the waiters is sick. If you could help out then you can have the room for free." Hiccup thought about it for a second." I'm sure I can do that."

* * *

><p>"Uh waiter over here?" An old man called. Hiccup rolled his eyes. This place was way more packed than he expected." You got me the wrong food." Hiccup sighed." Sorry sir." The old man grabbed Hiccup forearm." Sit down boy. This is obviously your first day." "And my last. I'm working here so I can pay for my room. Can't exactly sleep out in the blizzard." The old man chuckled." That's not the only thing you should be worrying about. The Ice Witch will snatch you up if you're out past sun set. You don't want that do you?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes." Uh no not really. I'll take that." He reached out to take the biscuits he had incorrectly given the customer." Don't touch those. They're mine now." Hiccup raised an eyebrow."That will be an extra dollar then." The man's eyes widened." Take it." Hiccup grinned smugly." You think I'm joking about the witch don't you." Hiccup nodded in agreement.<p>

"You have your opinion and I have mine. I just don't believe in witches." The old man chuckled." Next thing you'll be telling me you don't believe in dragons." Hiccup breathed a laugh."Okay I'll give you that one." Finally everyone had gone up to bed. Hiccup was about to pick up his key." If you want you can have some of the left overs. No body else wants them." The head cook offered to Hiccup. The young man was about to decline but then he remembered that Toothless might enjoy some food." Sure."

A few hours later Hiccup took a lamp and the food out to Toothless."Buddy!" I got something to eat! You here?" Hiccup yelled. Nothing."Toothless?" There was no sign of the night fury. Hiccup rubbed his arms."Great."He shook his head angrily and sat the food down on the snow. He wandered through the forest calling for Toothless. He was beginning to get really pale. He collapsed into the snow. He tried to push himself up but his hand sunk into the snow. The snow was so cold it felt like freezing fire. Hiccup found his footing even if he was still pretty wobbly."T-toothless!" Suddenly a flash of white light glowed in the distance. It looked kind of like a plasma blast."Toothless!" Hiccup ran stumbling toward the light. He tripped and fell into a deep hole of ice."Ahh!" He landed face first onto the ice. He sat up. He coughed and shook the snow out of his hair.

He heard loud stomping from behind him. Hiccup tried to turn his head but couldn't. He heard a loud thump hit the back of his head and he fell onto the ground.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Hiccup shook his head and tried to rub his bruise but his hand wouldn't reach. He was chained to a wall."What the?!" Hiccup tried to break free but the chains were made of solid ice. Barely able to bend." Toothless!" The night fury was muzzled and restrained to the floor only a couple yards away." Aww. What a sweet little reunion." Hiccup looked up to see a young man about his age on the other side of the prison bars. The man looked a lot like Hiccup actually. Except he has much shaper cheek bones. His eyes were violet and sapphire like. His hair was golden and white mixed and it flowed about as if he was underwater." Uh no offense but who are you." The man grinned.<p>

"My name is Erick. Son of the ice goddess Skadi. Now your name?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes. Why did creepers like kidnapping him so much." I'm Hiccup. Son of Stoick the Vast." Erick chuckled." Vast? What's he do to earn that nickname. Eat a whole cake in one sitting?" Hiccup pursed his lips." Aren't you nice?" "And aren't you sarcastic. Tell me Hiccup, how exactly did your dad earn that name." Hiccup kept his mouth shut." Come on. I'm just making friendly conversation." Hiccup growled."Friendly? How on earth is this friendly?" Erick didn't respond right away." I guess it's not really." Hiccup sighed." My dad got that name from being the strongest Viking on Berk." "Even stronger than your chief." He _is _the chief!" Hiccup yelled. His eyes widened. He shouldn't have said that.

"So you're not only the rider of a night fury but also the heir to an entire island? Well that makes my decision much easier." He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened." Why? Just why?" He rolled his eyes and stomped his foot on the ground. He rose his hands up slowly as though he was lifting a very heavy weight. The ice on the floor began to shift and roll. Ice shards also rose from the floor. Toothless snarled as much as he could with his head completely immobile. The ice grew together into hundreds of different animals. Some were birds, foxes, a few horses, and quite a few humans. But none of them looked...right. Erick motioned for one of the humans to come forward." Why can't you ever do as I say. Now you've embarrassed me in front of the prisoner." The ice man made a series of odd clinking noises." Well next time just do that in private."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other disgusted." Get his clothes." Hiccup scooted back."What?!" Two of the ice men opened the cage and started to yank off Hiccup's armor." Whoa hands off!" Erick chuckled. The men brought the armor over to Erick. Hiccup was now only wearing his pants and under long sleeve green shirt." Thank you." Erick stepped forward and twirled his wrist causing frost to swirl around. It filled into the shape of the armor."Let's see." Erick tapped his chin and began to fill in the armor with ice and snow. After a few minutes the armor was being worn by an exact replica ice sculpture of Hiccup."You know it's missing a little something." Erick smirked over at Hiccup.

He slowly dissolved into the statue. The ice began to turn to flesh and his robes became the missing pants and undershirts." Perfect." Erick rolled the shoulders of his new body. He looked almost exactly like Hiccup. Except for his eyes and skin. His eyes were the same color and his skin much lighter. The map feel out of the suit. Erick leaned down to pick it up." Very convenient." He nodded. He replaced the map." Bring me the dragon." He commanded. The ice men lifted up the block of ice Toothless was chained too with unusual strength. Erick leaned down in front of the furious reptile. Toothless struggled and nearly destroyed the chain. Nearly. Erick held out his hand to Toothlesses snout. He tried to mimic Hiccup's voice." Come on Bud. It's me." Erick looked into Toothlesses eyes. The dragon stopped moving." We're best friends." Toothlesses eyes dilated. They started to become blue."Toothless!" Hiccup cried. The night fury didn't even twitch.

"Atta boy." Erick let Toothless out of the chains. He unwrapped the tail fin." Huh? Okay then. Let's see." Erick climbed on Toothlesses back and tried to work the tail. Then he realized something. He still had his left foot! That would be a dead giveaway. He thought about it for a second. He was half god for petes sake! He could probably freeze his leg off and grow it back later. So Erick ran his finger up his left leg to right under the knee. The leg slowly turned to ice. He broke it off and threw it to the side. Hiccup's eye twitched."Well that's just not right." The ice men then stole Hiccup's prosthetic. "Hey!" Erick attached the metal leg and tried it out on the tail clicking thing. Erick smiled." Well I'm off to Berk. See you later Hiccup." He waved. While Hiccup was screaming for them to let him go, Erick leaned over to his minions." Take good care of him. We need his alive for this to work."

* * *

><p><em>If any of you have read my other stories then you probably know I don't write very long chapters. But I'm going to try and change that for this story. Erick is a mix of Elsa, Gothel, Lord Shen, and Eris. Just so you know where his inspiration is from. Thank you for reading and please review.<em>


End file.
